Kang Daniel
|birthday = December 10, 1996 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 180cm |weight = 67kg |website = Naver Profile |youtube = Official YouTube |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram |facebook = Official Facebook |v_live = Official V Live |fan_cafe = Official Fan Cafe |final_placement = 1st |original_rank = A }}Kang Daniel (강다니엘) is currently an idol under KONNECT Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. He ranked #1 in the finale and was the center of Wanna One. Career & History In August, 2017 Daniel debuted with Wanna one with the other top 11 trainees from Produce 101 Season 2. Wanna One officially disbanded December 31, 2018, allowing Daniel to return to MMO Entertainment. In late January, 2019, it was announced that Daniel's and Yoon Jisung's contracts were ending and they were not going to renew with MMO. Instead they both signed on to LM Entertainment and they are both preparing for future solo debuts. In 2019 Kang Daniel had a falling through with LM Entertainment that was widely spread throughout the media. After all of the drama and winning the court battle against LM Entertainment, he established a one-man agency, KONNECT Entertainment, to prepare for his solo debut. On August 4, 2019 it was reported and confirmed that Daniel was meeting with and dating Twice member and leader Jihyo. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Open Up" (2017) * "Hands On Me" (2017) Wanna One EP/Albums * 1×1=1 (To Be One) (2017) * 1-1=0 (Nothing Without You) (2017) * 0+1=1 (I Promise You) (2018) * 1÷x=1 (Undivided) (2018) * 1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny) (2018) Singles * "Energetic" (2017) * "Beautiful" (2017) * "I Promise You (I.P.U)" (2018) * "Boomerang" (2018) * "Light" (2018) * "Kangaroo" (2018) * "Spring Breeze" ("봄바람") (2018) Solo Albums * Color On Me (2019) Singles * "What Are You Up To" (2019) * "Touchin'" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Wanna One * Energetic (2017) ** Energetic (Performance Ver.) (2017) * Burn It Up (2017) * Wanna Be (My Baby) (Live Ver.) (2017) * Beautiful (Performance Ver.) (2017) ** Beautiful (Movie Ver.) (2017) * I Promise You (I.P.U) (2018) * Boomerang (2018) * Light (2018) * Spring Breeze (봄바람) (2018) Solo * What Are You Up To (2019) * Touchin' (2019) Television * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Wanna One Go (2017) * Happy Together (2017) * Weekly Idol (2017) * SNL 9 Korea (2017) * Immortal Song (2017) * Infinite Challenge (2017) * Oppa Thinking (2017) * Wanna City (2017) * Wanna One Go Season 2: Zero Base (2017) * Wanna One Go in Jeju (2017) * Wanna One Go Season 3: X-CON (2018) * Wanna Travel (2018) * Outrageous Roommates (2018) * Hello Counselor (2018) * Colorful Daniel (2019) Gallery Promotional Daniel Debut Profile.png| Debut Daniel Energetic.jpg|"Energetic" Daniel Burn It Up.jpg|"Burn It Up" Daniel Nothing Without You.jpg|''Nothing Without You'' Daniel Beautiful.jpg|"Beautiful Daniel I Promise You.jpg|''0+1=1 (I Promise You)'' Daniel Boomerang.png|"Boomerang" Daniel Light.png|"Light" (1) Daniel Light Promo.jpg|"Light" (2) Daniel Undivided.jpg|"Kangaroo" Kang Daniel Destiny Teaser 1.jpg|''1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny)'' (1) Kang Daniel Destiny Teaser 2.png|''1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny)'' (2) Kang Daniel Fanmeeting Tour Promo 1.jpg|Fanmeeting Tour Kang Daniel Color On Me Promo 1.jpg|''Color On Me'' (1) Kang Daniel Color On Me Promo 2.jpg|''Color On Me'' (2) Kang Daniel Color On Me Promo 3.jpg|''Color On Me'' (3) Kang Daniel Color On Me Promo 4.jpg|''Color On Me'' (4) Kang Daniel Color On Me Promo 5.jpg|''Color On Me'' (5) Kang Daniel Colorful Daniel Promo 1.jpg|''Colorful Daniel'' Kang Daniel Touchin Promo 1.jpg|''Touchin''' (1) Kang Daniel Touchin Promo 2.jpg|''Touchin''' (2) Kang Daniel Touchin Promo 4.jpg|''Touchin''' (3) Produce 101 Daniel Produce 101.png Kang Daniel Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Kang Daniel Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Kang Daniel Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Kang Daniel Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Videos Produce 101 PRODUCE 101 season2 MMOㅣ강다니엘ㅣ마법같은 소년 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ강다니엘 (MMO) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ강다니엘 (MMO) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ강동호(플레디스) vs 강다니엘(MMO) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 MMO 윤지성, 최태웅, 강다니엘, 김재한, 주진우 ♬하드캐리 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ강다니엘 - 슈퍼주니어 ♬Sorry Sorry 2조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Sorry Sorry Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ강다니엘 - Jason Derulo ♬Get Ugly @댄스 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Get Ugly Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ강다니엘 - Knock ♬열어줘 @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Open Up Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 최종희 Hands on Me Final 데뷔 평가 무대 170616 EP.11|Hands On Me Performance Wanna One MPD직캠 워너원 강다니엘 직캠 'BOOMERANG(부메랑)' (WANNA ONE KANG DANIEL FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.4.5|Boomerang Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 강다니엘 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE KANG DANIEL FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.7|Light Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 워너원 강다니엘 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE KANG DANIEL FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.14|Light Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 워너원 트리플포지션 강다니엘 직캠 '캥거루' (WANNA ONE Triple Position KANG DANIEL FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN|Kangaroo Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 강다니엘 직캠 '12번째 별(12TH STAR)' (Wanna One KANG DANIEL FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|12th Star Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 강다니엘 직캠 '보여(Day by Day)' (Wanna One KANG DANIEL FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|Day By Day Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 강다니엘 직캠 '봄바람(Spring Breeze)' (Wanna One KANG DANIEL FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|Spring Breeze Official Fan Focus Produce 101 Ranking Category:Wanna One Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Soloist